A Helping Hand
by BumbleBeeTheta
Summary: Yup. You guessed it. My big dramatic romance fic. Fry is dealing with heavy guilt when Leela trusts him with a secret that affects the both of them...
1. Two of the Secretive Kind...Boy, I'm gre...

Leela. Not just his captain but the one he really cared about. He had finally told her the way he felt about her, and she'd actually reacted positively. There she was. She was so close he could hear her breathe. He leaned in to kiss her. Suddenly, a look of horror and betrayal overcame her face and she bolted out of the room. His secret was out.  
  
Fry just about jumped up from his bed. His face was wet with sweat as he realized it was all a dream. He still couldn't get that fateful evening three months earlier out of his head. Fry looked at the digital clock on the floor. 9:15. He groaned. He'd have to wake Bender up and trudge to work late.  
  
Forty-five minutes later, Bender and Fry walked to the conference table with Hermes halfway through his daily lecture. He shot them a look that said, 'You're late.' Fry sat down in his chair next to Amy. He glanced around the room. Something wasn't right. Someone was missing...Leela! He made a mental note to ask some one about it. There wasn't a delivery to make, so Fry decided to veg out on the couch. Amy walked into the lounge.  
"Whatcha watching?" she asked.  
"MST 4K. It's 'The Creature Walks Among Us.'"  
"Oh."  
There was a moment of silence as the two had eyes locked on the T.V. screen.  
"So," Fry asked. "Where's Leela?"  
"She said she didn't feel well and she was going to the doctor. Why?"  
"Just wondering."  
Amy could tell that Fry wanted to say something to Leela about how he felt, but so far nothing had really happened. She figured it was time to do some meddling.  
"You really like her, don't you?"  
"What?"  
She rolled her eyes. "I asked if you liked Leela."  
"Sorry, Crow said something really funny...but, yeah. I guess you could say I kind of like her."  
"Oh, c'mon, Fry. Every one knows you totally care about her. You should ask her out or something."  
"No way, she'd just turn me down."  
"Not if she knew how much you care about her. Oh well." She walked out of the room. Since they had the time, she could always redo her make up.  
When he tired of Mike and the 'Bots antics, Fry decided to get a pop. The fridge was empty, so he went down to the basement to open a new pack of Slurm. He'd pulled one out of the box, when he heard someone walking down the stairs. It was Leela. He quickly hid in the back so she wouldn't notice him.  
She made sure no one had followed her when she began to think out loud "Oh my god, how could this happen to me? I mean, I would react differently in another situation, but it just won't work comfortably the way things are...."  
Fry tried not to, but he couldn't help listening. What was bothering her? He wanted to reach out to her, but she'd just push him away. He finally made his mind up when he heard her crying. Moving from his hiding spot, Fry slowly approached her. "Leela? Are you okay?" he asked her.  
She turned around. "Did you hear everything I said?"  
"Uh, well...yeah." He sat down next to her on the crate and nervously wrapped his arms around her.  
"I just don't understand why this had to happen to me.." she sobbed on his shoulder.  
"Um, do you have a problem?"  
"What! Isn't it kind of obvious that I do!?" she cried hysterically.  
"Geez, sorry. I was just trying to help you."  
"No, I'm sorry. It's just... overwhelming. I'm not sure if I should tell you. I don't think you'd ever see me the same way again," she confessed.  
"Try me," he said, gently wiping a tear from her eye.  
"Well, okay. Here goes..." she sighed. "I, uh, I'm..."  
"What? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?"  
Leela took a deep breath and just managed to spit it out. "I'm pregnant... I know exactly how you're going to tell me how I was so irresponsible, but I-"  
Fry held her closer and raised a finger to his lips. "It's okay, it's not your fault..." he repeated until Leela drifted into sleep.  
  
"So tell me again why she didn't show up until this afternoon?" Hermes asked Fry.  
"She doesn't want a lot of people to know about it, but she's pregnant."  
"Oh, my.." he said sitting down in his chair.  
"I figured maybe I should talk to her or something. She definately needs someone." In the back of his mind, guilt loomed over his emotions.  
"Yeah, she needs to know that you're willing to accept her the way she is."  
"What'd you say? I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something else."  
"Just go."  
It had been a while since Fry had made his way up the stairs to the ninth level of the aparments, but he finally found the one he was looking for: 1I. He quickly rang the doorbell, extremely nervous. Leela didn't answer, but he knew she was home. He uncertainly opened the door and stepped into the somewhat familiar apartment.  
"Hey Leela, you here!" he called. No answer. He made his way to the bedroom. Leela was laying on the bed, sleeping. Fry could see that her cheeks were tearstained. He sighed and grasped her hand for a minute, before leaving the room. Fry sat down in front of the T.V. Since he was here, he might as well catch the "All My Circuits" marathon. Before he knew what had happened, Fry fell asleep on the couch.  
  
Fry and Leela rushed into the Planet Express building. "Look, I'm really sorry I fell asleep on the couch. I didn't know you'd freak out or anything."  
"It's okay, just tell me the next time when you're coming over." Leela caught Bender's comment entirely as she took her seat at the table.  
"Believe what you want, they're late because he can't keep his hands off her."  
"What!?" Leela asked in disbelief. "What are you talking about? We're late because Fry fell asleep on the couch."  
"Hey! It's not my fault. 'All My Circuits' was just really boring. Plus, I fall asleep during commercials and there was a long one for AOL, or maybe it was ConGypsCorp, I don't remember."  
"Well, whatever happened, you two are late," Hermes said. "And have you got a big delivery. I'll bet by de time you get back, you'll be as tired a snake who's just eaten an entire sugar cane field."  
"Where are we going?" Fry asked.  
"McPluto. You need to drop off a steamroller and burger patties. Seeing as my speech was on something Fry and Leela know about, I won't repeat it. Just go."  
On the way back, Leela confronted Amy. "What was Hermes' lecture about?"  
"Guh! About what's going on with you. I feel really bad about IT. I mean, IT could have been prevented."  
"Yeah," Leela sighed. "But IT wouldn't be as bad if I wasn't alone."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Never mind," Leela answered, sighing again. How could something seeming so small wreck her life? The worst part of IT was that she had no idea how IT happened, and that meant no one there to help her through IT.  
Fry watched her. He felt so bad for her, having to go through something like this all by herself. He really wanted to help her, but somehow nearly each time he reached out to her, it backfired. Maybe he should just leave her alone, let her fend for herself. Bender interrupted his thoughts.  
"What's buggin' you, meatbag?"  
"Just thinking about Leela. I really don't know what I should do. I mean, isn't it kind of my fault?"  
"Yeah, but it's just as much my fault as yours."  
"Really?"  
"Nah, I'm just trying to make you feel better."  
"Oh, well, thanks any way."  
"Anytime, skintube."  
Now, he was just as confused as before. Maybe more. What should he do?  
He decided to talk to Amy about it since no one else could really offer that much advice. He found her in her room.  
"Hey," she said.  
"Oh, yeah, hi."  
"Something's bothering you, I can tell. What's up?"  
"Just Leela. I really don't know what I should do about you-know-what," Fry said.  
"I don't think it matters, as long as it's nothing to make her feel worse or lower than she does already. I just talked to her, and she said she would feel alot better if she wasn't alone. I think you should talk to her, and ask her whether you can do something for her or not. The worst thing that could happen would be her saying no. What've you got to lose?" Amy offered.  
"Thanks a lot for the advice. I think I will go talk to her."  
Fry walked into the control room and found Leela at the wheel.  
"Uh, hey, Leela," Fry said, desperately trying to come up with a conversation topic. "So, um, did you catch the blernsball game yesterday?"  
"You know I didn't," she responded harshly. "I was too depressed. I couldn't really function."  
"Right..." he trailed off. There was a pause before Leela spoke.  
"Look, if you wanna say something, just spit it out."  
Fry took a deep breath. "Leela, I feel really awful about every thing that's going on with you. It must be hard to cope with, but you're taking it pretty well it seems like."  
"I try."  
"Um, if you're not really doing anything later, we could talk or well, maybe see a movie?"  
"Are you asking me out?"  
"I guess so."  
"I don't have anything planned, but I was gonna go home and rest. I don't really feel well."  
"Oh, okay," Fry said. He was almost relieved that she hadn't accepted. But he was determined to do something to boost her spirits. "Do you mind if I walk with you? I'm not doing anything tonight, and..."  
What's up with Fry? she wondered. He was being really persistant and kind of annoying, but deep down she did like him. Sure, he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but he could be sweet and nice when he wanted to. "It doesn't matter, whatever," she replied. Great response! she mentally told herself. She could tell that wasn't the response Fry was hoping for. "I'm really sorry if I seem short tempered, I'm just still in shock about the whole thing. Especially since I have no idea HOW it happened."  
"So, do you know who the father is?" Fry asked cautiously.  
"No," Leela responded. "And frankly, I don't think I want to. It'll just remind me of all the jerks who've used me."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Fry thought a minute. He had an idea, but it was risky. If Leela declined, they'd probably never be as close as they were now.   
His mind was made up. "Leela, I'll help you raise it!" he blurted out.  
"What? Did I hear right? I thought you just voluteered to help me raise my baby."  
"I did."  
Leela was touched. She hadn't expected anyone to offer that unless they had a motive. "Are you sure? I mean, it's a full-time responsibility."  
Fry's spirits fell. She was obviously rejecting him. So much for trying to help her. Leela saw he was hurt and downcast.  
"I didn't mean it that way," she said hurridly. "I'm just surprised that you're willing to take up something like that, since, no offense, you're not the hardest worker."  
"No offense taken, but I really do want to help you out. It might not sound like a very good dream, but if I wasn't an astronaut I wanted to be a dad. And my chances of finding someone who loves me back and getting married are slim, so this is the next best thing."  
"I'm sure you will find someone," Leela said trying to comfort him.   
"There's a soulmate out there for everyone. But if you are serious about raising him or her with me, I'd be flattered."  
"Of course I'm serious," he answered her. "Leela, do you believe that two friends could be more than friends and maybe soulmates?"  
Leela smiled. For a minute, she thought he might be talking about the two of them, but she dismissed the idea. It was silly, the thought of them together. However, her heart disagreed. She knew he cared about her, and she did like him, right? Focusing back on his question she replied, "It's possible, who knows? Your perfect match could be right in front of you." She took his hand and stared deeply into his eyes. Without thinking, Leela began moving closer to Fry. Their lips were just centimeters apart, when she glanced at the ship's location.  
"Oh, crud. The auto-pilot's terrible at landing." She quickly took the wheel and safely brought the ship into the building. Even if the 'kiss' had been missed, Fry couldn't help being optimistic. He was pretty sure Leela cared since she hadn't turned his offer down. They still had to get the details worked out but he figured it was a sealed deal.  
  
The next morning Fry was unusually cheerful. He hadn't told Bender about what he had volunteered for. He didn't want to upset him about moving out. Fry figured he'd do something nice for him and then drop the bomb. Sure, he'd be sad about leaving one of his best friends, but if he did help Leela out there could be a chance of something more than just friendship. However, Leela was right about not feeling well and had stayed home that day. There was no delivery again so Fry decided to go see her.  
When he rang the doorbell she didn't answer right away. Instead she spoke weakly through the intercom, "The door's unlocked."  
Fry opened the door and walked in. Leela was in the bedroom, looking very pale. "I thought you might be lonely. Oh, and a brought some sandwiches from SubLimpie," he said, not really sure how to talk to her.  
"Thanks for coming over. I feel so sick," she said sitting up in bed as she rubbed her forehead. "I think I have a fever, and I've been throwing up."  
"Sorry to hear it. Do you want some 7Up? My mom always gave it to me when I had the flu and couldn't keep anything down."  
"Actually, 7Up hasn't existed for 200 years. I think Sprite's still around though," she answered.  
"I'll go get some then," Fry told her.  
"You don't have to do that."  
"No, it's okay. Be back in twenty," he said, moving toward the door.  
"If you get hungry, you can have one of the sandwiches."  
Leela heard him shut the door and smiled. He was being really nice. She still felt tired and decided to rest for awhile. The videophone ringing woke her up. It was Fry.  
"Hey, Leela. Hermes says we have to make a delivery so I knida have to go."  
"That's okay. I can get along just fine by myself."  
"Uh, whatever. Do you mind if I come over when we get back?"  
"No, it'll be nice to have some company. It gets lonely sometimes."  
"Great! I'll bring chinese food and rent a movie. See ya!"  
"Bye." Click! It was so sweet the way he was going all out for her.  
There was no way he needed to do everything for her. Of course, it was nice to have some attention now and then. She decided that she couldn't have picked anyone better to help raise her son or daughter.  
  
Fry shoved the greasy food boxes into the garbage compactor and joined Leela on the couch. The movie was about ten minutes through but he didn't mind. It was some chick flick Amy had recommended. The title was 'Where the Heart Is'. She'd said it was a great classic from the twenty-first century. It was about a girl seven months pregnant who was abandoned by her boyfriend at Walmart. It didn't sound too cheerful to Fry. He yawned but tried to endure the boring film. The highlight was the woman who named her kids after junkfood like pralines and brownies. By close to the end, Fry could see tears in Leela's eyes. What was up with chicks and sad movies?  
He had to admit he was relieved by the time the credits came up. It had been a non-stop bore fest. He stretched his arms out and yawned. It was pretty late and Fry knew Bender would get on his case about it, asking him whether or not he got on second base with Leela. He was about to get up, when he noticed something. Leela was asleep in a position similiar to being on top of him [not THAT position to all you with nasty imaginations]. It would be impossible to get up without waking her. Besides how bad could another night of sleeping on the couch be? Sure, Bender would want all the details, but it wasn't that bad. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek before drifting off to sleep.  
  
The End  
Whew! It's finally over. You can go back to doing whatever it is you do! Yeah, I know there were several Mystery Science Theater references but hey, I'm a MiSTie. For those of you who aren't or have never seen it, you're missing out on one of the funniest shows ever. It's so good, we should still get new eppies! We need Mike! No, wait...we need Joel! Aw, to heck with it, we just need more MST! Ok, I'll shut up after a couple more things. I know if I don't put this up I'll have people flaming me: I have read Roscoe's story like this at TFO and no, my intention was not to copy him but to give my own interpretation of what could have happened, okay? Please, please, give me comments and constructive criticism! I know I suck, but hey, I like tormenting people with stupid stories! If enough people like it I may continue writing, time permitting. Thanks for reading!  



	2. Labor Day Secrets

"Labor Day Secrets" by BumbleBeeTheta  
  
Author's note:This is a continuation of my first fic. I know it really sucked and was like viewing five hundred Van Damme flicks but hey, I like to write. My sister told me that people fell asleep too much in it, and I agree. I'll try to write better in the future. And no, I do not mean to copy Roscoe's Fela trilogy. I'm giving my version, like the way 'Someone Has Made Him the Fool' has two versions. :) Also, a big thanks to Marcus who wrote the beginning scene, save for my couple of word changes and also for his suggestions for the actual 'Labor Day' scene. Thanks to Kryten for his advice. I know it was hard, seeing as I'm so annoying! Thanx you guys! You're the best! Anyway, skip this junk and read the fic!  
  
She lay on her side, and her warm, heavy breasts pressed against him through her filmy nightgown. Hot, rhythmic breaths played across his chest. A rustle of silk, and she draped her leg across him, possessive in her sleep.   
  
Fry lay back, his hands behind his head, listening as her deep breaths turned awkwardly to snores - she probably wasn't used to sleeping 'in company'. The thought made him feel all macho.   
  
Her hair was long, thick, and unfettered, and it had a glossy sheen in the afternoon light. It spread out across her shoulders and on to the bed like a cloak. Fry felt a powerful urge to reach out, to run his fingers through it, and move down to her neck, her shoulders, her back...and hope she woke up. He grinned, started to reach out and...   
  
And nothing happened. His arm wouldn't move.   
  
His grin faded, and he tried to sit up. Still nothing - it was as if he was paralysed. The light dimmed as the clouds hid the sun, and the room grew unnaturally cold. Panicking, Fry tried to turn, roll over, move, anything, but he was rooted to the spot, fixed in a contented, self-satisfied position despite his fears.   
  
He felt the weight of her head lift from his chest, and when she spoke her voice was choked with tears.   
  
"Fry, it's so cold, why won't you hold me?"   
  
Fry tried to talk, shout, scream, but his tongue had turned to stone. His eyes darted madly in their sockets, as if looking for a way out. The day failed suddenly, and darkness fell. She left him then, weeping, and Fry was alone. All alone...   
  
Fry sat bolt upright on the fold-out couch, swallowing a scream. That dream again! He'd tried everything to stop it - drinking binges with Bender, and when that hadn't worked, drinking binges with Bender.   
  
In the darkness, he propped himself up on his elbow and stared at the vast expanse of empty space. He appeared to come to a decision.   
  
"This is so stupid," he muttered.   
  
He took up one of his pillows and lay down on the other. Then, somewhat sheepishly, he draped his arm out across to the other side of the couch-bed, placing the second pillow on top of his outspread arm, parallel to his body. He stared at the ceiling a moment, and then rolled onto his side, snuggling into the pillow. A few minutes later, he was asleep, and smiling in his dreams.   
  
*****  
  
It was a chilly November day in New New York City. The wind whistled through the branches of a few scattered and bare trees. Brown, red, and golden leaves littered the sidewalks as two people made their way home. The woman pulled her green jacket closer around her body and shivered.  
"So much for global warming," Leela thought outloud. "I guess the mayor was right when he said it was a scientific fraud. New New York's never been this cold in November."  
"I'm pretty sure it got colder back in the twentieth century. Once my neighbor's pond was frozen, and his cat got its tongue stuck to it. Me and Yancy laughed so hard, we cried," Fry said, smiling.  
"The poor thing," Leela remarked sourly. "Brr! People could freeze in this weather."  
"You need a warmer coat. That's why you're so cold."  
"I know. I just don't want to look fat."  
"Trust me, it wouldn't be the coat making you fat," he joked. Leela shot him a dirty look. "Hey, sorry! I didn't mean it. Lighten up!"  
"I can't lighten up!" she cried, angrily. "Do you have any idea how it feels to be in my position?"  
Fry made a mental note never to criticize Leela about her weight. At least not for five more months. "No, I guess not. I mean, I feel bad for you, but I never really thought of how you must feel. I'm sorry."  
She sighed. "At least I'm not as alone as before." She opened the door to "their appartment." Still as bland as before, except for a bunch of stuff spread out on the couch. She sighed again, knowing Fry wasn't going to take responsibility and clean up the mess. Maybe him moving in right away wasn't such a good idea.  
"Look," he said, wrapping a reassuring arm around Leela. "If you ever need some one to talk to, I pretty much live on the couch."  
"You mean you're still sleeping on the couch!?"  
Fry shrugged. "It's not that bad, except for at first your back hurts. But I guess you get used to it."  
"And it never occurred to you just how long you plan on staying?" she asked him. "Do you know how long it takes for kids to grow up?"  
"Oh, right. I remember I didn't move out till I was at least twenty."  
She shook her head. "That's not what I meant. Do you really think you're going to sleep on a couch for twenty years and I'm going to stand idly by?"  
"Yeah, I guess so. Why would it matter to you? I mean, I volunteered for this, remember?"  
Leela crossed her arms over her chest. "Still, it'll do long term spine injury and you better not say no when I tell you we're getting a bigger apartment."  
"Well...if you insist," Fry said, grinning. Why would he object? Sure, it wasn't because of a real relationship, but, nevertheless, he was living with Toronga Leela. He picked up a copy of the New New York Chronicle sitting on the kitchen counter. "So, what price range are we looking for?"  
"Not anything too pricey. Our salaries only go so far. Plus, we'll be spending a lot more in a few months." She looked over Fry's shoulder at the ads. It seemed like there were millions to sort through, but within an hour they had narrowed it down to a few.   
*****  
"This is all a big lode! I was the one trying to save the Popplers! You were sucking them down like the fat hog you are..."  
Leela placed her hands on her hips. "Philip J. Fry, you are the worst man I have ever met! I never want to see you again!" Fry cupped his hands over his ears. This couldn't be happening! He had never intended to hurt Leela. Besides, it wasn't his fault, was it? He looked at her, wincing as he thought of the angry look he would be getting. But instead, rejection, disappointment, and betrayal washed over her face.  
"How could you do this to me, Fry? Fry..."  
"Fry?"  
He opened his eyes and saw...her. Fry covered his face. "No! Stay away!" he cried. Leela gave him a confused look.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, somewhat concerned.  
"Uh...nothing. Never mind what I said."   
"Okay, good. Just thought I'd wake you up. You don't want to oversleep." She left the room without waiting for a response. Fry threw the sheets back and sat up. It had been a strange night. The same three dreams repeating themselves over and over again. He'd had them before moving in with Leela for three months. For a brief few weeks he had been guilt-free but now they were coming back. Deep down, he knew that he could never truly be carefree. Why did it have to happen? He had made one mistake, and it wasn't really his fault. If any one's it was Bender's. As he made his way to the shower, he hoped that there would be some way to redeem himself and make the guilt go away.  
While Fry was thinking about his problems, Leela was thinking about him. She wondered what had possessed him to volunteer for this. It would be a full-time responsibility, raising a kid. Fry was childish enough by himself. So why did she get this strange feeling around him? Why did his mistakes seem more loveable now? Could it be? Did she li...Nonsense! she told herself. There was no way she was falling for this fool. She had high standards. The One had to be kind, sensitive, sweet, and understanding. But, she couldn't help thinking about the possibilities...  
*****  
Things continued on as usual that week. Packages were delivered, money was made, raises were no where to be found...but Fry kept being haunted by the same images that had occured four months prior. He'd lost a lot of sleep over it, and as far as he was concerned, this week had been worst of all. During Hermes' lecture on the misuse of dark matter, Fry found it hard to stay awake. Maybe he could just rest his eyes for a moment...  
Amy walked toward the conference table. Fry had been asleep for hours and she figured some one had to wake him. She tried saying his name. Nothing. She tried shouting. That didn't work either. Finally, she just resorted to shaking him violently. He woke up with a start.   
"Wha? Did I miss something?" he asked her groggily.  
"G'uh! You slept through the meeting. It's already five o'clock," Amy told him.   
"I slept that long?!" Fry exclaimed. "I never knew it was bothering me that much.."  
"What's bothering you? You seem less interested in the speech than usual," she asked him.  
Fry shook his head. "It's nothing, really," he said if only to reassure himself.  
"Come on! You can tell me. I won't blab like Bender."  
"Well..." Fry hesitated. He wasn't sure if he could trust Amy to keep it quiet.  
"Don't waste your time. You won't get anything outta him." Bender interupted their conversation. "If you really wanna know, you should ask ol' loveable Bender."  
Amy shot Fry a look. "Are you going to say anything or do I have to ask Bender?" Fry was silent for a minute.  
"Forget him!" Bender said. "I'm tellin' ya. The reason Fry's so guilty is-"  
"No! Don't tell her!"  
Bender ignored him. "He's feelin' guilty 'cause he knows he got Leela pregnant!"  
"Oh my god!" Amy exclaimed. She looked at Fry. "Is he right?"  
With a sigh, Fry nodded. "Yeah."  
"But, why? How? I thought you loved more about her than her body!"   
"Hey!" Fry defended. "It wasn't my fault! It was Bender's!"  
"Uh huh. Last time I checked, Bender specialized in cooking and loafing on the couch."  
Fry sighed again. He knew eventually the truth would come out, but he figured it wouldn't be until he was on his deathbed or at least a year from now. But here he was, about to spill in front the worst person to tell something you wanted to keep confidential. "If I tell you, you have to promise that you'll never tell anyone," he proposed.  
"Well...okay. But you have to at least tell Leela if she doesn't know already."  
"Are you kidding? If I told her, she'd never ever accept me. She hates me enough already."  
"She doesn't hate you," Amy said. "But she might if she finds out from some one other than you. You have to tell her."  
"Just hear me out before you convince me to make the biggest mistake of my life," Fry said. "It all started about four months ago."  
"Hey! Wasn't that around the time that Leela's boyfriend dumped her for Pamela Anderson's head?"  
"Yeah, so Fry invited her over so he could console her."  
Fry frowned at him. "Who's telling this story? Anyway, Bender asked her to pick up some stuff from Little Neptune for slug quesadillas. So then, we were talking and he was making dinner."  
"And then, I accidently knocked the pepper shaker off the counter, along with the other ingredients. Leela had bought some other black spice and that spilled, too."  
"Yeah, so?" Amy asked. "That doesn't mean anything."  
"Well, apparently, when consumed it acts as a sex drug. Of course, it's not like I knew that," Bender replied. "So then, I put it in the food along with the pepper 'cause they looked alike and I was giving it to them and-"  
"Don't forget that we were eating on the bed 'cause the table broke," Fry interjected.  
"Like I said, I was giving it to them when the guy from down the hall ran in and told me that one of the Playbot models was signing autographs at the Clinton Adult Bookstore down the street. It turned out he was suffering from a low alcohol level and had been hallucinating. I got back to the apartment ten minutes later, and let's just say the bed wasn't being used as a table anymore." Bender leaned back in his chair as he lit a cigar.  
"So you're saying that because you made a judgemental mistake, Fry is suffering from immense guilt and Leela's pregnant?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah, that's the nice way of putting it," Bender said, resting his legs on the table.  
"Well, then wouldn't Leela have known that this happened? I mean, no offense, but she doesn't get lucky very often."  
"Most Neptunian spices have an amnesia salt in them, which basically clears your memory of anything that might have happened when you ate it," Fry explained.  
"But then, how do you know that this happened? What if Bender's just using this as a way to get something out of you?" questioned Amy.  
"Hey!"  
"Well...I kinda woke up the next day and realized what happened," Fry said sheepishly. "So, I just pretended that it didn't. I told her that she'd been really upset about that jerk dumping her and that I had insisted she sleep over so she wouldn't be in a bad mood at work."  
"You are terrible!" Amy said. "I can't believe you lied to her. That is not the way you act when you're in love with some one."  
"That's exactly why I lied. I knew that if I told her the truth she'd never forgive me and there wouldn't be any chance for something more than a friendship. Please, don't tell her. She'll never speak to me again if you do."  
Amy shook her head. "I still think you should have acted differently but I can see where you're coming from. I won't tell her, but only if you promise that you will."  
"Agreed. I'll tell her someday. Just not now."  
"Okay. At least you're making up for it by helping her out."  
"Making up for what?"  
Fry spun around in his chair to see Leela behind them. "Uh, nothing," he mumbled. She gave him the same weird look she'd had earlier. Fry looked at his wrist. "Gee, would you look at the time? We should probably get going. Hey! Why don't we rent a movie? Better hurry before the video store closes," he said rather rushed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.  
"Relax," she said when they were on the sidewalk. "It's open til midnight. Why are you so hurried all of a sudden?"  
"No reason," Fry responded. "Just wanna get a good movie before they're all taken. Now, come on!" He power-walked down the street ahead of her. Leela shrugged her shoulders and followed him.  
*****  
Fry lay awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was thinking of Leela again. She'd been staying home sick a lot lately, and he was worried about her. He needed to remember that she could take care of herself. She didn't need him around her 24/7. Fry sighed. He wanted to cleanse his mind of everything bothering him. He turned the radio on and listened to the "classical" music. The melody seemed alien, yet familiar, to him. Must have been something from the twentieth century. He wasn't used to hearing old songs, just the usual hip-hop of the future. It had a soothing tone and the words were positive. All the thoughts left his head as he listened.   
"With arms wide open, under the sunlight, welcome to this place..."  
That was exactly the way he wanted to feel. Accepted and loved, especially by someone he cared about too. They vocalist's voice sounded hauntingly familiar. Fry could vaguely remember hearing it before. He just couldn't remember when. The chorus continued in good spirits, but the next verse really grabbed him.  
"Well I don't know if I'm ready to be the man I have to be. I'll take a breath, take her by my side. We stand in awe, we've created life."  
Did the entire world live to torment him? He lived in constant reminder of his actions. And it wasn't like he could have controlled what had happened. It just didn't make sense to Fry. The one chance he'd had with Leela, everything was screwed up. He wasn't even conscious when all his fantasies had come true. Fry flipped the switch on the radio and walked out of the room to the small balcony. He needed time to think.  
He wasn't alone. Leela had also come out to do some thinking. She was deep in thought as she gazed at the view unfolded in front of them.  
"Hey," Fry said as he walked up to her.  
"Oh, hi," she answered, barely looking at him.  
"Something wrong?" he asked.   
"Yeah," Leela sighed. "Do you have a minute?"  
Fry pulled up a couple of chairs. "For you, ten minutes."  
She smiled at him. "Thank you."  
"No problem. So, what's bothering you?"  
"I'm just thinking of how much my life is going to change in such a short period of time. Things are happening so fast."  
"How so?"  
"Well, I'll need to take a lot more time off work, and my search for 'the One' is pretty much over. I mean, guys were put off by eye alone, but now there's no way I'll find anyone in my situation."  
Listening to Leela talk about herself that way made Fry upset. "Are you kidding? There're plenty of guys who wouldn't care about the way you look or that you're gonna be a single mom. And those that do are a bunch of jerks. If they got to know the real you, I'm sure you'd have no trouble finding the right guy."  
"Fry, that's so sweet. But I don't know if I even want to risk trying to find someone. Every guy I thought cared about me, has just used me. It was like I was a...an object to them."  
"Well, if you ask me, you shouldn't care about guys. You need to focus on your current major responsibility. Everybody has someone, and you don't need to go looking for them. If it's meant to be, he'll find you." He took a chance and gently kissed her cheek.  
"Thanks. I'll try and remember that."   
"And don't be worried about doing a good job when you do become a mother. With little help from any one else, you raised yourself. You're smart, brave, responsible, and beautiful. If he or she turns out half as good as you did, the world'll be a better place."  
"You mean that?"  
"Uh, well...yeah."  
Leela quickly embraced and thanked him again before retiring to her room. It was times like these that she wondered why she had dumped him before.  
*****  
"Trumpy, you can do stupid things!"  
"Hahahaha!" Fry laughed at Robinson's comment. Life was great. He and Leela had been in the new appartment for almost four months now. Their friendship was going smoothly, but it was getting harder for him to hide his feelings for her. He knew she knew the way he felt about her, so he was just waiting for her to make the first move. Feeling thirsty, he got up off the couch to get a cup of coffee.  
BRIIINNNGGG!!!!!!!!  
Fry dropped the coffee pot and ran over to the phone. He pressed the 'accept' button and the caller's face popped up on the view screen. It was his nephew.  
"I'll need you youngsters to report immediately to the office. I have something to show you all."  
"Uh, hello? You said yesterday that we didn't have to come in today. You know, because of Leela's condition?"  
"I don't recall saying anything of the sort. Now get over here before I send Zoidberg after you!""Fine. We'll be there in thirty."  
Meanwhile, in a large sweeping motion Leela pulled her long hair into a ponytail, the same way she had for who knew how long. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. For a moment she lifted up the long bangs hiding her face. She wouldn't wear her hair like this if it wasn't for her eye, but she thought that if her imperfection could be hidden more guys would be interested in her. Guys not like Fry. It wasn't that she didn't like Fry, it's just that, well, she only thought of him as a friend. There had been a time when she had liked thinking of more than a friendship with him, but living with someone for six months had that effect on you.  
Looking in the full-length mirror, Leela compared her figure to that nine months prior. Thank god her body would be back to normal soon. Of course, she'd have to take sleepless nights and getting up early, but that was a small price to pay. She hummed happily to the tune of the classical music playing from her stereo. She was no longer alone. Maybe, just maybe, she liked him. This feeling would take getting used to.  
"I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye..."  
Leela looked towards the open door. She saw Fry.  
"Hey," she said, smiling.  
"Oh, uh, hi."  
She saw the look on his face. It was the look he gave people when he wanted to say something. "Did you want to tell me something?"  
He nervously stuck his hands in his pockets. "Well, kind of. Okay, it wasn't my idea, but the professor wants us to come in."  
"Why would he? He knows I'm physically unable to fly!" Leela threw her hands up in exasperation.  
"It'll only be for a little bit and he threatened to send Zoidberg after us."  
She sat herself down on the bed. "Give me five minutes."  
*****  
"Good news, everyone!"  
Every person at the conference table groaned. The professor continued, unknowing of their resentment for that phrase.  
"I've downloaded a new employee off Nappster.com. He'll serve as manager of our drama department-"  
Amy raised her hand to speak. "Uh, Professor? Do we even have a drama department?"  
"We do now. I thought it fitting to have an on-site director for our commercials and whatever else came up. Anyway, let me introduce you to former Twentieth century actor, Martin Sheen!" He motioned to the violet-bordered being next to him. The crew let out another chorus of groans. They knew this would take a while. The man didn't seem to notice and began his already-prepared speech.   
"Hi. You may be wondering if I'm Martin Sheen. Well, I'm not. I'm his much more talented, but underestimated brother, Joe Estevez."  
Fry took a good look at the Sheen/Estevez in front of him. "Hey, weren't you in Soultaker and Werewolf?"  
"Professor, why did you download Joe Estevez?" Amy asked, looking mildly annoyed.  
"What? This is an outrage! The salesman said you were Martin Sheen! Get over here so I can have the pleasure of erasing you before my medication wears off!"  
As the professor proceeded to chase the Estevez-bot around the room, Fry twitched nervously in his seat. He was worried about Leela. He knew she was anxious too, probably not as much as he was, but still sufficiantly anxious. He just hoped he could be there for her when she needed him. He sighed and looked over at her in the seat nearest him. She seemed quite bored and he didn't blame her. But just then, something scared him. Her eye buldged and a wave of shock overcame her face. He figured it must've just kicked or something. He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, but that didn't calm her. She moved closer to him and whispered something in his ear. A pertrified look took hold of him. Now he knew why she'd seemed so freaked out.  
"Your WHAT broke? Omigod!"  
Quickly taking her hand, Fry dashed over to Hermes and began explaining the situation. His mind was racing. Sure, he'd played out the scene over and over again in his head, but he'd never thought it would actually come. His thoughts were interuppted by the sound of Amy falling.  
"Wha!...Ew! What is this?"  
*****  
Somehow, Fry managed to stay level-headed as he ran into the apartment, dialed Taco Bellvue, and ran back out to the car. Leela gave him an uneasy smile as he slid into the driver's seat. He tried to smile back to help her feel less worried, but it was hard, especially since he knew he was more worried than she could ever be. They were about six blocks away when she moaned a little and closed her eyelid shut.   
"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to focus on the road.  
"Sure, I'm fine. I'm only feeling contractions!"  
"Okay, um..." He scanned his memory for something that would help calm her. As they reached a stoplight, he jammed a CD in the player and turned it up louder than usual. Everyone, Leela included, was giving him weird looks.  
"What are you doing?" she hissed.  
"Sing!"  
"Have you lost your mind?"  
"No. They say that when you're going through contractions to sing something, no matter how annoying."  
"I don't understand how this will he-" She clenched her eye shut again.  
"Just sing!" he ordered her. "What've you got to loose?"  
"My sanity, for one." She glared at him. He was giving her a convincing look. "Oh, fine! If that'll really make you happy. But only if you sing too. I don't want to look like more of an idiot than I have to."  
"Done. Now, sing."  
"I don't know why I'm doing this," she said outloud. In a barely audible whisper, she managed to sing a couple lines.  
"Louder!"  
"Not til you do."  
"Okay. I know that it might sound more than a little-you're not singing."  
She sighed before giving in. "Crazy, but I believe...I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you in toni-Ow!"  
*****  
Rushed. That's the way the past hour had seemed. Everything was happening at once. One minute he'd been in a boring meeting, and the next playing the "psychotic waiting game." He just wanted to curl up and fall asleep now, but he knew he had to be there. If not for Leela, but for himself. If he wasn't there, he knew he'd regret it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday. He partly blamed himself for these feelings. If he only hadn't insisted that he be right there with her, rather than with the rest of co-workers in the waiting room. God, he needed to learn when not to speak.  
So here he was, experiencing the most nerve-wracking event in any person's life. He sat next to Leela in the chair beside the bed and held his head in his hands. He knew he was ten times more nervous and worried than she was. There was no way he'd be able to take this. His guilt hung over him like a thick fog, choking him until he was unable to function properly without his soul being torn. Why was it so strong today of all days? The one time he needed to be brave, the guilt released a dreadful spell of cowardice. This was just great. Boy, did he love life.  
Life, he told himself. The beginning of it. That's all it is. Somehow, this didn't reassure him and seeing the grimaces of pain engraved on her normally shining face didn't help. It was unbearable to be here in this room, knowing everything was all his fault. But it wasn't, was it? No, he told himself. It's not like you could have prevented it. Still, he needed to get out of that horrendous room. He searched for an excuse to leave, even for a minute or less. It came sooner than he expected.  
"Can I ask you for a favor?" she questioned between contractions.  
"Anything."  
"Get Bender."  
No way. He thought. She is not replacing me with him. Who does she think she is? I don't remember him contributing anything to the situation. At least I did something, even if it was a cause for guilt and nine months ago. But he simply replied, "Why?"  
"I want him to tape it."  
"What?! You mean you actually want him here, in this room, at the most painful moment in your life?!" Well, at least she's not replacing me.  
"Yes. Now, will you please get him?"  
"Uh..."  
She gave an annoyed sigh and faked like she was in pain. "Oh, god!"  
He frowned but walked out of the room. Out in the waiting room, everyone else was sitting, casually flipping through magazines and looking quite bored. That is, everyone save Bender who was pacing back and forth. Fry motioned to him.  
"Bender, come here."  
"Finally!" he exclaimed. "I was waiting for her to kick you out. Now, if I may have the twenty bucks I deserve..."  
"She's not kicking me out. She wants you in there too."  
"Why? I'm not worried. Nope, not Bender," he responded almost too quickly.  
"No, she wants you to..." He shuddered before continuing. "-tape it."  
"Are you kidding, meatbag? The only tape I've got is last week's All My Circuits episode. If you think I'm gonna record over Calculon cheatin' on Monique, you've got another thing comin'."  
Fry sighed. "If you do, I'll give you five dollars."  
"Yeah, right! You're looking at at least thirty for me to even consider it."  
"Twenty?"  
"Sold!" He took the bill handed to him, and made his way into the delivery room, whistling the entire way.  
Why do I do these things for her? Fry sighed and timidly made his way in after Bender.  
*****  
Amy was thumbing through a copy of People-Entertainment weekly, when she heard an extremely loud and seemingly painful scream from the other room. A second later, Fry bolted out and down the hallway. She sighed and got up. He was going to need a little lecture on just how important his presence was. Moving into the hallway, she spotted him sitting on a bench with his head in his hands once again. She could tell from where she was standing the kind of thoughts which must be going through his head. Sitting down next to him, he looked up at her. She was shocked to see his tear-stained face. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.  
Fry swallowed and opened his mouth to speak. "I can't stay in there," he croaked.  
"Why not?"  
"It's 'cos of all the...uh, pain. And blood."  
"Oh my god, Fry. That's the excuse all men give when they don't want to be in the delivery room. What's the real reason?"  
"That is it. But it's still my fault," he mumbled.  
"Mmm? I didn't catch that."  
"It's all my fault!" he cried. "It's all my fault she's going through this. If it hadn't been for me, she would still have her own life. And she'd be out doing something with it, not going in there, going through all the pain I caused her." He pointed down the hall.  
"If it hadn't been for you, she'd still be at her old job, miserable as ever. Do you have any idea where she'd be without you? Look, she's not as open as she could be, but I think you're probably the most important person to her."  
"How could I be? She's always yelling at me and everything is 'Fry, don't do this' and 'Fry, don't do that'."  
"She does care about you, and you care about her. That's what's important."  
"I don't care about her," he firmly replied.  
Amy was shocked again. "You don't?"  
"I don't care about her," he repeated. "I love her."  
"Well, if you love her, you'll be there. This is the most important day of her life and she needs you most of all."  
Fry crossed his arms and shook his head. "There's no way you're getting me in there. I just couldn't handle it. You haven't seen her, and you could never feel the way I do. Knowing that the only reason she's having to deal with all that pain is me."  
"Fine, you win. I'm not going to force you to go into that room, but she does need someone, and that someone is you. I'm gonna let you decide what's best, but until then, she needs encouragement. So, if you're looking for me, I'll be in the delivery room."  
Amy stood up and walked off, leaving Fry to deal with his emotions. This was not happening to him. He couldn't decide what to do. Delicate situations were best not left for him to decide. He was too indecisive. Closing his eyes, he thought of her again. Alone, with no one there to comfort her. But he did love her. He wanted to be able to hold her close and tell her she was loved, that she would never be hurt or alone again. What kind of person did he have to be to have his dreams fulfilled? At last, Amy's words sunk in and he made his choice.  
*****  
"Well, he undah-estimated his decision. I knew there was no chance he'd actually make it in dere. But, in reality, it's an automatic reaction to want ta leave da room. A birth isn't de more pleasant thing in de world, not dat you'd know," Hermes commented to Dr. Zoidberg.  
"Vhat? You think I don't knov these things? I'm a doctor, of course I knov. I just lost my license in...a volcano," Zoidberg remarked.  
"Dat poor dope," Hermes added, ignoring Zoidberg's reply. "He didn't know what he signed up for. Just think of how he'll react when it's his kid."  
"What's that you say?" the professor asked. "An irresponsible oaf like Fry having kids? That's preposterous!"  
Suddenly, the waiting room doors burst open. The remaining members of the PE crew looked up. Their mouths fell open when they saw who it was.  
"Fry! What do ya think you're doin'? For Jah's sake, don't go in there! Once you enter for the second time, you can never get out!"  
With a determined look on his face and ignoring his disbelieving co-workers, Fry hurridly headed into the delivery room. Amy smiled as she turned around in her chair. Bender was near the foot of the bed, one of his eyes farther out than the other. Leela smiled nervously at him. Well, tried to, although it's quite hard to smile when you've got a look of complete anguish on your face. Without wavering, Fry ordered Amy out of her chair. "As Planet Express's only delivery boy, and therefore, having superiority over you, I'm ordering you to end your shift."  
Amy smirked at him. "Sure, whatever." She got up out of the chair and whispered something as she walked by him. "You're doing the right thing." Fry watched her go and took his seat by the bed again. He felt all the courage he'd had just a moment earlier draining out of him like the color from his face. No one said anything for a moment, until Fry mustered up the bravery to ask Leela a question.  
"Will you hold my hand?"  
"Sure," she replied, a small smile forming on her lips. The smile was all too soon wiped away when she closed her eye and gritted her teeth. This was it.  
*****  
An agonizing and extremely shrill yell was heard in the waiting room. Amy rolled her eyes and murmured one word. "Men..."  
*****  
"Just one more push, Ms. Leela."  
Fry held Leela's hand tightly. With her eye clenched shut, she bore down and squeezed Fry's hand hard at the same time. He let go of hers and shook his hand before tenderly rubbing it. "Ow..." Suddenly, it hit him. It was over.  
"Oh my god! You did it!" he exclaimed, unable to contain his feelings.  
Leela managed to offer him a weak smile. She was exhausted.  
Fry turned his attention to the doctor holding a squalling infant. "It's a girl," the doctor announced to them. He handed her to Fry, unknowing of his postion in the whole situation, who in turn gently placed her in Leela's open arms. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks and Fry had to admit he'd never seen her so happy. Both seemed oblivious as Bender and the doctor left the room. They were enraptured just looking at what had seemed to be the end of the world just a few months prior. Silence was present for a moment as they remained absorbed in "their miracle." Realizing just what he was doing, Fry spoke. "Uh, well, I guess I should go and..."  
His eyes met Leela's and he thought of just how beautiful and genuinely happy she was. He felt something at that moment for her, and he suddenly saw that she felt the same way too. They were so close now. He knew he had to make the first move. His lips met hers and they locked. The most amazing emotions were running through him as he sat there, never wanting the kiss to end. But she noticed the nurse giving them strange looks and broke it. He still saw the look in her eye that said everything, though. Fry got up and was heading toward the door when he turned around. "I was just wondering...what're you naming her?"  
Leela thought for a minute. "Well, I was thinking about Nova. How does it sound?"  
"Sounds good to me," he said, smiling before he left the room.  
"Nova Leela?" the nurse asked.  
Leela frowned. It just didn't sound right. Suddenly, an idea hit her. "Add something to the last part," she said, looking down at her daughter.  
*****  
"Ooh! She's so cute!"  
"Reminds me of when Dwight was born."  
The crew was assembled now in the room, surrounding the new addition. Everyone had bestowed their congratulations and exclaimations over how Nova was "the sweetest thing ever". Violet hair, two bright eyes, Leela's nose, the list went on. Of course, no one made any remarks about the presence of Fry's orange-red highlights. Either they didn't notice or it wasn't important to anyone. Well, no one noticed save for Amy and Bender and, oh yes, Fry. Not that it mattered. He hadn't reacted differently than expected, except for the fact that he seemed to be hovering over Leela. Amy didn't think there was a moment when he strayed from her side. She meant to ask him about it later.  
By the time visiting hours were up, only Leela's three closest friends were still there. Really, Amy and Bender were just waiting for Fry. He'd been in her room for what had seemed like an eternity, just holding Nova. They thought it was unnecessary, but she was his daughter so naturally he'd want to spend time with her. He'd cradled her in his arms and whispered small nothings to her, smiling all the while. Finally, he handed her back to Leela before quickly kissing her cheek and getting a hold of himself long enough to walk out of the room, only to come back in and promise for the third time that he'd be back the next morning. But before they left the room, Amy noticed the name on Nova's crib: Fry, Nova L.   
As the trio made their way out of the building, Amy commented, "You seem really close to Nova already."  
Fry nodded. "Yeah, it's kinda funny. Before, I thought it would be a living hell and I don't know why, but when I see her face, it's like I can't help but care about her."  
"I understand that," Bender remarked. "But technically, wasn't your job done nine months ago? What's the deal with agreeing to raise her and all that human stuff?"  
"Well..."  
"This doesn't have anything to do with Leela, does it?" Amy asked.  
"No! Where would you get an idea like that?"  
"Gee, I dunno. You were only all over her today. What's up with that? And you told me you loved her. I think that would probably contribute to your sudden unwillingness to leave her."  
"Yeah, I do. But I think she thinks more of me than just a friend."  
"Where would you get a stupid idea like that?" Bender asked.  
"Because, otherwise she wouldn't have..."  
"Have what?"  
"I kissed her."  
"You did?" Amy questioned.  
"Yeah. And she kissed back."  
"Wow. Looks like things are looking up for you, skintube."  
"Talk about it. After she told you that the two of you were 'just friends', she kisses you and now you've come to see that Nova wasn't the worst 'mistake' you've made."  
"I guess so."   
As they approached the parking lot, Fry turned around. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've been waiting all day for this." He ran ahead of them and shouted out words he never thought he'd hear himself say.  
"YAHOO! I'm a father!"  
*****  
The cars went busily by as Leela sat on the curb, one arm around Nova and a hand propped up to rest her chin on. He's been at it forever! she thought. Does it really take this long to get a car seat in? Apparently so. For the past forty minutes, Fry'd been fiddling with it. It seemed that each time he thought he had it, something was screwed up, be it the way the seat belt was looped in or something else. Nova had fallen asleep long ago and now that was exactly the way Leela wished she could be. She knew it sounded silly, but she was eager to be back in her own bed. Plus, she'd be able to sleep normally after six months of laying awake. Sure, she'd done absolutely nothing but sit in bed the past couple days but a hospital bed didn't have the same familiarity that calmed and soothed her to sleep.   
Sighing to herself, she stood up. "You've been trying to get that stupid car seat in for who knows how long, Fry! Just take Nova and let me do it."  
"No way!" he responded. "I've almost got it."  
"At the rate you're going, it'll take another half-an-hour."  
"Are you kidding? It should only take thirty minutes. That's a big difference from half-an-hour."  
She sighed and sat back down, the same bored and annoyed scowl on her face. She really did like him. She liked him a lot. He was just so stubborn sometimes, never letting anyone help him. If it had taken her half this long and someone offered her advice, she'd...well, actually, she'd probably respond the same way. But that was beside the point.  
She was so tired. Maybe she'd just rest her eye for a moment...  
*****  
"Done!"  
Wiping the sleep from her eye, Leela looked up. Indeed, he had somehow managed to fit the car seat in. He beamed at her. "And I did it in only another twenty minutes."  
She looked down at her wristamacallit. 8 o'clock sharp. It had taken another hour-and-a-half. But she didn't want to burst his bubble. She was just relieved that she would finally be home soon. Fry carefully lifted Nova out of her arms and placed her in the seat. He gently fastened the buckle and kissed her forehead. Leela couldn't help smiling. He and Nova weren't blood related(as far as she knew) but she could tell he cared for her like she was his own daughter. He opened the car door to her and shut it when she sat down, before going over to the driver's side. He looked at the sleeping Nova and grinned at her. She had never known this side of him before; so determined and sensitive, always looking to please. She had to admit that this was the kind of person she wanted the One to be...  
Nova continued to doze as they drove home, went up the stairs, and into the apartment. Leela was carrying her to her own room when Fry took her by the arm. "Come here. I've got something to show you." She followed and gave him a strange look as they stopped in front of his room. "Just close your eye," he told her. Leela heard the door creak as it opened.  
"Can I look?" she asked.  
"Yeah. Go ahead."  
She opened her eye and gave a delighted gasp. The room had been completely re-decorated in cloud motif. Nova's crib and changing table were present, as was a new chest of drawers. She turned to him.  
"Is this the reason you were gone most of the day yesterday?" Leela asked.  
"Um, yeah. So, what do you think?" he replied, smiling.  
"It's so sweet, Fry. But, where are you going to sleep then?"  
"I can make do with the couch."  
"But-" He raised a finger to his lips.  
"Shh..." Fry took Nova from her and laid her quietly in the crib, pulling the blankets over her. Leela tried to persuade him not to spend another night on the couch, but he wouldn't hear of it.  
"This was my choice, remember?"  
Both finally said their good nights and retired to bed and couch as they anticipated the first night of the rest of their lives.  
*****  
In the dark of the night, Leela silently crept into Nova's room. She'd been lying awake for quite some time, just thinking about her daughter. She wanted to make sure she was okay, it being her first night at home and all. It must have been a mom thing. Or maybe just a parental thing, she thought as she entered the room and saw she wasn't alone. Fry was bent over the side, looking down at Nova. She caught the last bit of something before he turned around.  
"And I know I'll eventually have to tell her..."  
Leela cleared her throat to make her presence known. Fry spun around to see her. "Umm...hi."  
"Hi," she whispered. She walked over to him and smiled as she looked down at Nova. It made her relieved to know that someone in the apartment was sleeping peacefully.  
"You couldn't sleep either?"  
She looked up at him. "Yeah. Worrying about Nova. But, I guess it's something I'll have to get used to."  
He smiled at her. "Before long you'll be asking her where she's going and who with. Maybe it'll give me a chance to slack off." He quietly laughed.  
"Do I really nag at you that much?"  
"Not all the time. But I need to shape up if I'm gonna be Nova's father figure."  
"About that," she paused, not sure if what she was about to say would sound alright. "What do you want her to call you? I know it's a long way off, but..."  
"No, that's okay. I was actually thinking about that too."  
"You were?" Leela responded a bit too eagerly.  
"Uh huh," he replied. "It doesn't really matter if she calls me Philip or Fry or..." he trailed off, not wanting to push the envelope.  
"Well, you will be the other parent to her, so she could call you 'Dad'."  
"Are you sure that's alright with you? I thought you were saving that title for the One."  
Rolling her eye, she smiled. "There is no 'One'. I've had it with dating. If for some strange, phenomenal reason, there's somebody out there for me, I'll be waiting for them to find me."  
"Since when did you change your mind about soulmates?"  
Leela pointed at Nova. "Since she reminded me that all guys are a bunch of-" She stopped, remembering that a member of the opposite sex was right in front of her. "Sorry."  
"It's okay," he replied. "You've been used by every guy you've known-"  
"Don't remind me."  
"But you need to move on. Some guys really do love women for more than their bodies. There are still some of us who believe in romance and being in a relationship for the long haul."  
"And you are one of those people?"  
"Well, yeah." They stood in silence for a moment until Fry spoke. "Leela, do you think there's some one out there for me?"  
"Of course. There must be some carefree girl with a good sense of humor who's laid-back and irresponsible..."  
"I'm not looking for a girl who's exactly like me. I want someone I could teach to feel loved. Someone who'll lead me in the right directions when I go astray. Maybe even criticize me once in a while. Somebody to teach me all the things I need to know and who I can teach to feel that she's worthwhile."  
"I wish there was some guy who'd do that for me. But, I'm asking too much, aren't I?"  
"No way. You deserve someone like that."  
"Really? I hope so."  
"Can I ask you another question? If you really care about someone, should you tell them?"  
Leela frowned for a minute. She thought he cared about her. Had she lost him before she'd really had him? Part of her was disappointed, but half said that one of them had to end up happy. "Just tell her. Live life with no regrets." She inched closer to him.  
He gently touched her cheek. "Then I guess there's something I should tell you," he whispered. She moved even closer and then brought her lips to his. The kiss lingered a bit longer than their first and had a much more dramatic effect on their true feelings. When they finally broke, both turned away, embarressed.  
This is too weird, thought Leela. I don't have any feelings for him. At least, I thought I didn't  
For a fleeting moment, their eyes met. And at that exact time in their lives, they knew that things would never be the same again. And they were glad.  
  
  
Yup. That's the end of Part Two. Thank you to anyone who read or skimmed it. It's 'cos of you that I write. Wanna compliment me? Flame me? Whatever? Then, send your comments to gypsysol3000@hotmail.com or AIM, using one of my screen names (either BumbleBeeTheta or FryLovesLeela). There's another part planned, along with a Meet the Parents parody. Stay tuned for that. Also, in the last part I will reveal EVERYTHING. Don't flame me 'cos you think I'm gonna rip off Roscoe like that. All will trace back to Cyber House Rules... Anyway, please gimme feedback! I especially need cute titles for my next two fics, so puh-lease send ideas! Thanx again! I luv you all! Really!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Average Conclusion

"The Average Conclusion" by BumbleBeeTheta  
Author's note: Yeppers, Faithful readers, this is the end. The end of my trilogy, that is. It'll be a while until you can really get rid of me. Anyway, when you read the beginning of TAC, try listening to "The Best Thing" by Savage Garden. It descibes the scenario very well. Okay, I'm sure you're bored now, so read the conclusion. I know it's improbable, but the chances of finding the lost city of Atlanta are a jillion to one, so don't flame me. Now, my author's note is officially done. Read it, read it, read it, read it, read it!!!!!!!!  
  
After retiring to her room, Leela paced furiously. Her mind was buzzing with unanswered questions. She thought she didn't have any feelings for him. But that had quickly been proved wrong on the two occasions when she kissed him. Why did she have feelings for him anyway? Was it because of his love for Nova? She could tell he cared about her the same way she did. There was no way she could have guessed he would feel that way. He just didn't come off like that. The only way she'd ever seen him previously was when he loafed around on the couch watching TV. The lone exception had been when he had the parasites. He was sweet, intelligent, and thoughtful. Was that the way he was now? Well, yes, save for the intelligience part.   
You like him, don't you? her mind repeatedly asked her.   
Sure, she was willing to admit that she liked him, but that was it.   
No, it isn't.   
Okay, she liked him a lot.   
Really? That's it?   
No, but I'm not saying anymore. she concluded. There were deeper feelings for him; she knew it. But she also knew she'd deny them if any one ever questioned her. It wouldn't work out, she tried to tell herself. Just like every other office romance. Yes, that was it. She saw no purpose in being in a relationship that would certainly end in simply being friends. Besides, what kind of person would people see her as if she dated a klutz like him?  
Despite her self-affirmation, she felt a longing in the back of her mind everytime she thought of anything happening between the two of them.  
*****  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Fry threw his head on the pillow as he thought of his actions a few moments prior. His emotions had gotten the better of him. He'd kissed her again. It didn't make any sense. Why did he keep thinking that someday she'd accept him? He'd just ruined his chances of anything with her. He had come on too strong. Maybe if he hadn't been so overcome in his true feelings he wouldn't have kissed her. Maybe then she might have considered dating him. Sighing, he lay down on the futon and stared at the ceiling. God, he thought. What makes me do these stupid things? His sub-conscience gave the response.  
'Cos love makes idiots.  
No, it doesn't. I was an idiot before I met her.  
Not so much as now.  
Yeah, I guess so.  
Do you think maybe all the things you're doing are in vain?  
Pretty much. I mean, even if she kissed back, that doesn't mean she feels the same way about me that I do about her. She probably just pitys me.  
Do you really think you're going to win her over with that attitude?  
Nothing else worked.  
Are you kidding? She's the best thing to ever happen to you. You're just going to let her slip away like that?  
Uh, yeah. Unless you have any ideas.  
Try talking to her maybe? She has feelings for you, too.  
Sure. Uh huh. The most wonderful girl in the entire world likes me. Oh yeah. I can see that.  
She's only the most wonderful in the world?  
No. The most in the entire galaxy. No, the universe.  
I thought so.  
What's that got to do with anything?  
Nothing. But you obviously think highly of her. You can't just stand by and let her stay lonely.  
She won't be lonely. She'll find someone.  
She already has.  
Who?  
You. Face it. You love her more than anything. You would die for her. Why just give up on her?  
'Cos she'd never love a guy like me.  
But she did.  
I had parasites making me the perfect person. Of course, she'd love me.  
That you was always there. It only took parasites to bring him out.  
You think?  
I'm your brain. I think 24/7.  
Oh, yeah.   
Now, are you going to just let the woman of your dreams go, or are you going to do something?  
I'm gonna do something.  
That's the me I know.  
*****  
Over the next two months, Fry did do something. Whenever he had the chance, he shifted the responsibility of taking care of Nova from Leela's shoulders to his own. He got up in the middle of the night to soothe her and stayed home at the slightest hint of a cold or fever. It may have come down to some sleepless nights and non-stop squalling, but he'd noticed that she was more open with him now. Plus, he was much closer to Nova now. She smiled each morning when she saw him and when it seemed she wouldn't stop crying, only he could calm her. Despite being constantly pre-occupied with his daughter, he still felt the same feelings for Leela. It was the same way he'd felt since the first year of being in the future. Except this time, he thought she may just have had feelings for him too. They enjoyed the occasional talk once Nova was asleep. She would grin at the stories he told her about his childhood, family, and his old "best friend", Champ. Whenever she talked, he would listen intently and look into her eye. He could see the emotions inside her face and smile when she did. He'd never gotten around to asking her out, but he figured he would ask Amy for pointers. He got the chance sooner than he expected.  
"So, have you asked her yet?" Amy questioned, a sly grin on her face. Leela had gone to check on Nova, so the coast was clear.  
"No,"he answered. "Well, not since eight months ago."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know how to ask."  
"Just...I dunno, ask if she wants to see a movie or go out to dinner."  
"K. Then I'll ask her later."  
"Really?" Amy was surprised at his new-found courage.  
"Yeah. Now I know she thinks more of me than a friend."  
"I could've told you that."  
"But, uh..."  
"What?"  
"Can you babysit Nova?"  
*****  
Amy caught Leela right before lunch and pulled her aside.  
"Hey. Where you going for lunch?"  
"Nowhere. Nova," she remarked.  
"Let me take care of her. Then you can go see Fry."  
"Why? Does he need to tell me something?"  
"He's gonna ask you out. And you need to say 'yes'."  
"I must not have made myself clear on dating. I have better things to do."  
"But he loves you!"  
"But I don't love him."  
"Uh huh. That's why you kissed him twice. Oh wait. I stand corrected, that's why you kissed him five times."  
"The first time, I was in love with the other him. The second time was trying to help him realize his humanity. And the third time, he kissed me. If you recall, I was under the impression that he tricked me."  
"Okay, so you don't love him. At least, not yet. But you will, and you won't find out unless you agree to go out with him."  
"Fine. I'll say yes, but I'm not guaranteeing that anything will happen between us."  
"Alright. Now, go enjoy yourself. Nova'll be fine."  
"Okay," Leela responded, not sure if she was doing the right thing. She was headed toward the door when Amy called after her.  
"Uh...Nova's formula's in the fridge, right?"  
*****  
"Hi."  
Fry looked up as Leela slid into the empty chair next to him.  
"Where's Nova?" he asked.  
"She's with Amy," came the reply. Both non-chalantly pushed the food around on their plates, not wanting to make eye-contact.  
"Umm...Can I ask, er, axe you something?"  
"Uh, okay."  
"Are you, you know, busy tonight?"  
"No," she replied, trying to smile.  
"'Cos I was wondering if maybe we could...go out to dinner and see a movie. Unless, of course you're doing something else." He winced thinking of her response.  
Time to show him the way you really feel, Toronga. "I'd love to," she told him.  
"Really!?" He could hardly control his glee. "This is so cool! I'm gonna make a reservation at Elzar's!"  
Leela felt a grin spread across her face. It was funny how the smallest thing could make him so happy. There was a feeling of jittery butterflies in the pit of her stomach, but she brushed it aside. He loved her. It may have been too soon to tell, but she felt that maybe, just maybe, she had found her best friend, her soulmate, the One.  
*****   
She gracefully decended down the golden spiralling staircase. A smile appeared on her face when she saw him. He hadn't danced or held her close in so long, but he was here to stay now. It was like a dream. She was the beautiful daughter of the lord of that province. He'd been a simple peasant until a year ago when he'd boldly taken up the obligation of a knight for the kingdom. He had won her heart before that when he showed her all she was missing behind the castle walls. He had taught her how to fly. Not physically, of course, but taught her to live. There had been chemistry from the day they met. But, here he was, after eight months of fighting. Time had no influence over their love.  
She extended her hand to him. He felt the silk glove in his palm and placed his hand on her waist. The music began and they danced. Her gown flounced like a lake around her and she cried tears of joy as he held her close. They could feel the other breathe as the waltz continued on, knowing that they would never be apart for as long as they lived. He could hardly contain his joy. He was loved by the crowned heir to the kingdom. It was the most impossibe event ever, and yet, it had happened to him. He drew her closer as the music neared a close. Their lips were so close...  
"Fry!"  
"Wha?" He sat up in his seat.  
"Fry," Leela hissed. "You just fell asleep."  
"Everbody falls asleep at the movies, Leela," he defended.  
"In case you hadn't noticed, we're in a restaurant," she retorted.  
"Oh...oh! God, I'm an idiot! Sorry. I bet I made you feel stupid."  
"You bet I-" she stopped herself. If she ever wanted anything to happen between them, she needed to be more accepting. It was just that...well, he embarrassed her sometimes. Like the time they were on Trisol and he drank the emperor. Of course, she'd saw just how much he cared for her then. The thought of harm to her had caused him to cry. He really was sweet.   
She saw his questioning look. He wanted a response. "It's okay," she said, smiling. "You must've been up late with Nova."  
"Yeah, actually," he replied. "She kept squalling all last night."  
"I'm sorry. You know, you dont' have to do everything for her."  
"No, it's fine. Really. I'd feel a lot better about raising her with you if I knew I had helped out."  
"It's really sweet of you, though."  
"Yeah, I guess so-I mean, someone has to do it."   
He reached for the bill and looked over it briefly before laying down a credit card. The waiter took and briskly returned it. Fry got up and took Leela's hand as she rose from her seat.  
"Thank you," she told him.  
"No prob," he replied. "Wanna go for a walk? We've still got half an hour before we need to be home."  
"Alright."  
Still holding hands, they walked out of the restaurant and onto the New New York City street.   
*****  
They stopped at an old bridge hanging over a small waterway. They gazed in silence for a minute before Fry once again broke the ice.  
"I was wondering something."  
"Mmm? What?"  
"Well, you know two months ago?"  
"Yeah," she replied nervously, remembering the events which had transpired.  
"I was kinda wondering if you, well..."  
"If I what?"  
"God, I dunno...felt anything for me when we...kissed."  
Leela brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She hadn't expected him to ask her that kind of thing up front. She bit her lip. "Well..."  
Fry turned away. "Forget it. Forget I asked." He sighed. "I guess you meant it when you said we were just friends."  
"No, I didn't mean it like that. 'Cos, well, I like you, okay? I like you a lot."  
"As a friend."  
"That's what I kept telling myself. But now, with Nova and everything, you just seemed to mean more to me."  
He looked up, the glum expression gone from his face. "Really?"  
She smiled. "Yeah. It's kind of silly."  
"Why?"  
"'Cos less than nine months after I tell you we'll just be friends, I realise that I really have feelings for you."  
"Eh, it only took me a few weeks."  
"To do what?" she asked, placing her hand on his.  
"To find out how I felt about you."  
"You mean, to-"  
"Fall for you." He took her hand and entwined it with his own. She closed her eye as he pushed her bangs aside and leaned in. In response, she moved farher forward. He could hear her every breath as their lips-  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
His pager vibrated and beeped, interrupting their possible lip-wrestling. Leela smirked at him.  
"Isn't that just the luck?"  
Fry looked down at the small device and groaned. "It's Amy. Apparently, we're an hour late."  
"Whoops."  
"Guess we should go home now."  
"Yeah."  
"But, at least the evening wasn't a total loss," she suggested.  
"How so?" he asked.  
With a smile on her face, she replied, "Because now we know that we feel the same about each other."  
*****  
It was a late Friday night, nearly past midnight. Two people were awake in apartment 1I(Apparently the new landlords possessed the same sense of humor as the first.), cuddled together on the couch. A fifties movie was in the DVD slot-a 2950's movie, that is- but their attention wasn't focused on the screen. It was their six months "anniversary"of going out and everything had gone smoothly. They'd originally planned on an intimate, romantic dinner at home, but Amy had caught a bad cold, so they were forced to endure a platonic meal instead. Although they had to admit it wasn't quite as bad as they had perceived.   
But now their daughter was sleeping peacefully in her bed. They must've checked on her ten times, as obsessive parents often do. And now, as the credits on the movie rolled, they had nothing to do.   
Leela yawned and stretched her arms before standing up. "Hmm...it's pretty late. Looks like it's time to go to bed, " she said, a teasing smirk on her face. She smiled seductively at him.  
"In a minute," Fry replied. He hadn't paid any thought to what she had said. He slipped off the couch and kneeled before her. She gazed at him, a look of shock over-coming her face. She pulled a hand to her open mouth.   
"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" she managed to ask him.  
"Turanga," he began. The tears began to form in her eye as she watched his mouth form the words. "The past year has been the absolute best in my entire life. I've been in a lot of relationships and none of them ever worked out. And I've finally realized why: I never had any real feelings for them. But with you, it's the most amazing thing I've ever felt. We connect on every level and I know now that more than anything in the world, I want to feel that every morning, day, and night. I want to really be a father to Nova and be completely devoted to you." He pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and looked her serenely in the face. "Turanga Leela, will you marry me?"  
Tears began to trickle down her face as she sobbed. "I can't believe it, I can't believe it..." she whispered.  
"Don't cry," he said taking her hand. "Please, let's give this another try. I would be the happiest man in the universe, if you would marry me."  
She wiped away her tears and smiled at him. "I will."  
Fry stared at her in disbelief before covering his face with his hands. Leela pulled them away and grinned at him.  
"Look who's crying now," she told him. He looked up at her, a huge grin on his face. He'd never been happier in his entire life. He opened the box and pulled out a gold ring with a ruby in the center surrounded by two diamonds. She gasped as he slipped it on her finger. They embraced and held each other in the sheer joy and bliss of the moment. They never let go until finally sleep claimed them on their first night together.  
*****  
  
"Omigod! Are you kidding?" Amy gasped into the phone. "I can't believe he asked you! Whaddya say? You had better of said yes."  
"Of course I said yes! What do you take me for?" Leela replied.   
"Well, I don't know." She paused. "Um...has he, well, mentioned anything to you or said that he needs to tell you something?"  
"No. Why would he?"  
"Oh, uh...no reason."  
A pause.  
"You still there?"Amy asked.  
"Yeah. Look, I have to go. I'll see you in an hour."  
"Mm, kay. Bye, and congratulations."  
"Bye."  
Leela set down the receiver and walked into the kitchen. She approached Fry, who was fiddling with the coffee machine.  
"Aw, c'mon. I just want coffee without that sandy stuff in it." He quit meddling with it, and turned around, sensing her presence. "Hey."  
She didn't return his smile. "I was just talking with Amy."  
"Oh. Didja tell her the big news?" he said with a grin.  
"Yeah. But she mentioned that you might want to talk to me about something."  
"Um, yeah. I did." He swallowed hard. This was the moment he'd been dreading. He took her hand and led her over to the couch where he sat her down. "It's about Nova."  
"Nova? Is she okay? Is something wrong with her?"  
"No, she's fine. But there's something I've been keeping from you for a while and if we're gonna make everything between us work, I need to get it out. And believe me, it isn't easy. I'm just hoping you can accept me afterward."  
She placed her hand reassuringly on his arm. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll be able to accept you."  
"Yeah, well, don't bet on it," he said solemnly. "You remember that night you were over at our my apartment eighteen months ago?"  
The entire story spilled out then. He just kept talking and talking, afraid that if he stopped she would yell and scream at him. But when he finally finished, she didn't. She just stared blankly at him. For the second time in two days, she began to tear up. "How could you keep this from me?" she managed to whisper.  
He tried to say something but she cut him off. "Get out," she told him through gritted teeth.  
"Please don't-"  
"I said get out!" she cried to him. She pulled the ring off her finger and threw it, hitting him squarely on the forehead. He looked sadly at her before walking quietly out the door. When he was gone, she sank down on the couch and began to cry.  
*****  
Down on the street outside the apartment building, Fry stormed down the street. He was frusterated and upset with how terribly he'd handled the situation so many months prior. Not thinking, he bumped into an average looking guy walking the opposite direction.  
"Geez, sorry. I wasn't paying attentio-Adlai Adkins? What're you doing here?" he asked, noticing the bouquet of roses he held.  
"Just picking up where I left off. And apparently, I picked the perfect day. The two of you are no longer an item, I presume."  
"Aw, shut up."  
"Come now. I'll tell you a secret," he said, motioning for Fry to come closer. "Nova's not your fault," he whispered. He paused for effect. "She's mine."  
"But you and- I mean, you two never- did you? You can't have! It's not possible! I mean, she looks just like me!"  
"I didn't mean it that way. Let's just say doctors have access to a wide array of different...resources." He turned back to his route and whistled as he went through the glass doors at the apartment building. Fry stared wistfully at a window on the tenth floor before sighing and heading toward Robot Arms.  
*****  
Leela had just finished washing her face to hide the puffyness in her eye when the door bell rang. "Just a minute," she called. She walked into the living room and opened the front door. She was surprised at who she saw. "Adlai?"  
"Hello, Leela. These are for you," he said thrusting the bouquet at her.  
"Um...how nice." She gingerly took them. "Do you...want to come in?"  
"That would be adequately satisfactory." He stepped in, his familiar brown loafers leaving not a trace of dirt on the carpet. He seated himself on the couch and looked at her. She looked down at her feet, praying he wouldn't know about her current predicament. Her prayer was in vain.  
"I know about Nova," he told her bluntly.  
"Uh, well, I figured you would, seeing how it was in the paper."  
"Yes, but I knew before that."  
"Excuse me?" she asked him.  
"You don't really think that story your boyfriend told you was how she was-"  
"Why?" she snapped. She stared searchingly into his face. "Do you know something I don't?"  
"I'm glad you asked. Yes, in fact, I do."  
Filled with the same fire that had possessed her more than eighteen months ago, she reached forth and grabbed him, pinning him against the wall. "What do you know?" she barked quietly at him.  
"And why should I tell you?" he calmly asked.  
"I don't make empty threats. That 'one-eye' thing is still valid."  
"Very well. I suppose I could tell you. That is, if you'll kindly let me sit down."  
Leela glared at him, but let him go. He sat quickly back down on the couch. She sat in a chair in the opposite direction, watching him. He didn't say a word.  
"Well?" she said.  
He smirked a little at her. "Perhaps I'd be more willing to speak with some motivation."  
"What do you want?" she sighed.  
"Some coffee would be nice."  
She sighed again and went into the kitchen. The coffee machine was still on its side from earlier that morning. "Coffee machine's broken," she said, eager to burst his bubble.  
He remained aloof. "Tea then."  
She pulled a box out of the cupboard. Orange, she noted.  
"Chamomile, if you don't mind."  
She gave another exasperated sigh and began digging furiously through the cupboard. A small bag a flour fell down, spilling it's contents. Oh well, she thought. Not much left anyway.  
"I suppose since it may take a while for you to get it ready, so I may as well talk now," Adlai said. "Let me start with the basics. I am the responsible party for Nova's...shall we say, humble beginnings."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" A few spices fell down from the cupboard as Leela faced him. "In case you didn't notice, you and I never-"  
"I didn't mean it that way. I awknowledge that you and Phillip are Nova's biological parents, but I was involved. It all started a few weeks before your surgery. Philip had come in for a mere check-up, and as a doctor, I'm required to make sure the patient is in good health. Naturally, in our day and age, we take certain...samples to check for an irregular activity in the body. Everything went as it should. Now, fast forward a month later. The two of us have quite obviously been seeing each other a few weeks and nothing happened between us, correct?"  
"Yes," she said. "Get to the point."  
"We, the two of us, reach a stumbling block in the relationship, it's over, and you go under the needle again. Do you...get it?"  
"No."  
Adlai sighed. "Just go back to finding the chamomile and I'll explain." She headed back into the adjoining kitchen and continued rummaging through the cupboard.   
"Found it," she announced. She poured some water in a pot and placed it on the stove.  
"Good," he replied. "Now, getting back to my explanation. As a doctor, I have unlimited access to every resource from a patient. You also took a lot of the sleeping drug when the surgery was conducted, didn't you?"  
"Of course. But I don't see what this has to do with Nova."  
"If you were asleep under the knife and I was a bit unsatisfied with the outcome of our relationship and have access to...well, bodily samples, couldn't I figure out a very prominent way of revenge?"  
Leela thought for a moment. When she caught his drift, she grimaced. "Ew! You mean to tell me that you took-"  
"Yes."  
"Oh, god." She poured some wine into a glass and gulped it down quickly. "But I don't get why you would do something like that. I mean, it's not average at all."  
"Oh, it's quite common at the hospital as a means of revenge. Most male doctors do it at one point in their career."  
"Well, now I feel stupid," she said. "I guess I stand corrected."  
"It's a simple mistake."  
"But there is the matter of payback. I mean, you caused me to go through a tramatic event in my life. I must owe you something." She poured the hot water into a mug with a tea bag. Adlai came into the kitchen and picked it up.  
"That'll do." He took a few sips and walked out of the apartment.  
Leela rolled her eye and plopped herself down on the couch, sighing. She bit her lip as she gazed at the video phone on the wall.  
*****  
"Hey, Bender. Do you have anything besides Lo Brau in the fridge?" Fry closed the fridge and sighed. Leela always made sure there was something for snacking on in the fridge. It'd only been a day, but he already missed her. God, he was pathetic. He pushed some garbage of the couch and sat down. He turned the TV on and idly flipped channels. There came a knock on the door. Fry didn't budge from the couch.  
"Hey, Meatbag! You're not stayin' her for free, ya know. Get the door!" Bender went back to the phone. "What's that?...Fine, black mail me all ya like! I didn't do nothin', an' even if I did, s'not like I'd tell you anything..."  
Fry grumbled and got up to get the door. He was astounded at who he saw. "Leela?"  
"Hi," she smiled. "I couldn't get through on the phone, so I thought I'd come over."  
"Before you yell at me some more, just let me say something. I'm really sorry I lied to you for all that time. I was just afraid that if I told you, you'd never give a second thought to me. Amy tried to get me to tell you, but I was too scared. I know it's all my fault for everything, but I really do love Nova and you and I'm so sorry. So, please, I know we can't be anything more, but can you at least try to forgive me and be friends?"  
"It was the wrong thing to do when you lied to me, but I do forgive you. I know you love Nova, and it's taken this experience to realize just how much you love me. But your story wasn't exactly the way Nova was...you know."  
"It wasn't? You mean I'm not responsible? Yes! And to think all that guilt was for nothing."  
"Oh, you deserved it all right," she smirked. "But it was actually all Adlai's fault. Maybe I'll tell you all about it sometime."  
"Does this mean that we're still..." he trailed off.  
"I wouldn't know," she smiled. "You're the one with the ring."  
He returned her smile and pulled the ring out of his pocket. She held out her hand. They gazed into each other's eyes as he placed it on her finger. The two happily embraced, knowing they never wanted to be apart again.  
  
*****  
Hmm...now that it's over, I feel kind of empty. Ah well. Just means I can get to work on the next fic. Instead of giving too much away, I'll give a lot away. It'll be based on the eps of "Friends" in which Ross meets and marries Emily. Of course, I'll spice it up with my unsuccessful jabs at humor. So you can look forward to that. I'm also in development of my next next fic, which is something of a "Three's Company" parody. But there's another fic still. I may post my special "Director's Cut" of AHH. It's not really a Director's Cut, more like an entirely different version. It's much more humorous than the original and better in my opinion. So if you wanna see it, e-mail me! I can't stress it enough, please give me your opinion!!!!!!!! I won't know what to do otherwise. If you've been reading my fics and haven't given me your two cents, you're a dirty, rotten theif! JK, but seriously, send me an e-mail please! If you can't think of a topic, here's one: What's your op of my new favorite movie, Zoolander?  
As always, thanx for reading and peaces!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
